1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for retaining, organizing, presenting, and responding to calls and messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, subscribers of voice mail systems can access voice messages that have been left for them by calling a phone number and listening to their messages. More recently, subscribers have been provided the option to access and listen to their voice messages from a network-based computer. In addition, there have been recent improvements in the ability of call processing systems to translate audio into natural-language text.